Far Away
by SilverPen001
Summary: Song inspired Percabeth one-shot. Enjoy.


**So... it's me. SilverPen. And I think that a few explanations are in order here. So I'm going to try to explain my craziness here. Bear with me.**

**I know this is an overused subject, but lets face it, it never _really_ gets old. There are so many songs that describe Percabeth, lets be honest. So I loveLoveLOVE Nickelback and they have some inspirational songs, mainly 'Lullaby' (which is about preventing suicide), 'When We Stand Together' (which is about world peace), and this one 'Far Away' (which I feel is about the military). Now, why does the military relate to Percabeth? The answer I feel is simple. Because as much as we all may try too delude ourselves, we all know that Percy could never actually make it as a Latin teacher, or any other kind of teacher, or a marine biologist, or whatever. He's just to ADHD and dyslexic and... well, _Percy_-like to actually be able to do anything that didn't involve fighting or being energetic. So, for the sake of this one-shot, please pretend that because of Percy's undying loyalty, bravery, fighting skills, water skills, and the fact that he's the all powerful son of Posiden, he joined the US Navy. (Not really so far fetched, huh? I mean, Jason could basically run the Air Force.) So, rolling with that theory, that's how this makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I'm actually Rick Riordan who leads a double life as the lead singer of Nickelback. Take the hint and don't sue me.**

Annabeth Third Person POV

Tears fell into the steaming coco. She scowled. Dammit. Now the hot chocolate was going to be salty! Not to mention her face would get puffy and her eyes would get red... _Dammit, Annabeth Chase, stop crying!_

But she knew she couldn't. Every time she looked at that hand these days, it was like someone turned on the Automatic Waterworks. She turned on some music and thought sadly, _Wrong hand__._ She was still gazing at the diamond ring when her new favorite pity song came on.

_This time, This place_  
_Misused, Mistakes_

Annabeth smiled as she remembered how that ring had gotten there. She smiled as she thought about how nervous he'd been. How happy she had been that he finally asked her. She remembered his smile as she had pulled an Aphrodite on him and screamed _yesyesYesYesYES!_ over and over in his ear, crushing him to her. She remembered him kissing her senseless afterward, slipping the ring onto her finger. She smiled as she remembered his own smile as she chattered on and on about the wedding, his sea-green eyes rolling in affectionate exasperation. She remembered laying in bed that night thinking _All mine. All mine forever! Percy and Annabeth Jackson._

_Too long, Too late_  
_Who was I to make you wait_

Her smile slipped as she remembered that conversation on the beach.

***flashback***

_She was sitting in between his legs, his strong, tan arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She was admiring for the millionth time the ring on the third finger of her right hand. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him speak at first._

_"Hmm?" she asked, turning. He laughed at her, his wonderful __glorious laugh that made her... made her realize that he reduced her to Aphrodite-child thoughts._

_"I just asked you what day you wanted the wedding on," he said, nuzzling her neck._

_"Oh," she said._

_"Mainly, I just want to know if you want it before or after I go," Percy continued. "I leave in about 3 months, so that's a bit soon, but I won't be back for nine months, and that's a little long."_

_Annabeth thought for a moment. "When you get back," she decided, snuggling into his embrace. "We'll have it first thing when you get back."_

_"First thing, huh?" Percy asked slyly, kissing her cheek._

_"Well," she __amended. "Maybe not FIRST thing." She closed her eyes in pure bliss as her fiancé kissed her. After all, she thought, what's nine months to a life time?_

***end flashback***

Gods, she hated her stupid past self.

_Just one chance_  
_Just one breath_  
_Just in case there's just one left_

There were somedays where just knowing she was going to marry Percy Jackson (cue dreamy Aphrodite thoughts) wasn't enough. She would lock herself in on weekends with ice-cream and sappy romance movies, wishing that she was married already, or just that she could see him to say "I love you" one more time, because she honestly couldn't make it one more day with out her Seaweed Brain. _Nine months__,_ she would think hopelessly. _And I thought eight months was bad enough as just his girlfriend._ Those were the moments when she truly despised being just the fiancée, and the past Annabeth who wasn't wise enough to spare them the pain of going these nine months without even the satisfaction of signing papers as _Annabeth Jackson_. But she could never ever find it in herself to hate Percy Jackson himself for leaving her.

_'Cause you know,_  
_you know, you know_

Gods, she hoped that he knew.

_That I love you_  
_I have loved you all along_

Always. Forever and always. Ever since they were twelve to the day they died, she would love him in some way, shape, or form.

_And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_

MUCH too long, Percy, you've been gone for so long.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
_and you'll never go_

Every night he walked her dreams, holding her, kissing her, talking to her, saying stupid things, giving her little thoughtful gifts. She lived for these dreams. She thinks her mother knows that, too.

_Stop breathing if_  
_I don't see you anymore_

Annabeth firmly believed that if she stopped seeing Percy Jackson _ever_, dream Percy or real Percy, she would die. She would just give up. Her heart would fail. Cease to have a reason to beat. Perhaps the gods knew this, so they sent her dreams of long walks on the beach, play fights that lasted for hours, and coffee shops in Greece as they walked around admiring the architecture.

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
_Last chance for one last dance_

She always snorted at this part. They both hated dancing, and they both knew it. She'd rather beg and cry in front of her mother for one more chance to hug Percy again.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of hell to hold your hand_

_If Tartarus counts as hell, I've got that covered,_ Annabeth thinks snidely, knowing deep down that Percy was her lifeline. He never moved, was always there for her. She could do anything with him. Anything for him.

_I'd give it all_  
_I'd give for us_  
_Give anything but I won't give up_

Gods be damned if she ever let anything come between them. Not Rachel, not Hera, not her mother, not eight months of amnesia, not Tartarus, not nine months of overseas action (though it might nearly break her).

_'Cause you know,_  
_you know, you know_

He'd better know.

_That I love you_

Hades, yes.

_I have loved you all along_

Every day, every year, of every life time.

_And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_

There were no words to describe how long it felt like Percy had been gone. Only far, far too long.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
_and you'll never go_

Please, Mother, don't stop the dreams.

_Stop breathing if_  
_I don't see you anymore_

Annabeth always knew that Percy would probably be the death of her through some crazy quest or stunt or plan of his. She had never dreamed that it would be the _lack_ of Percy that killed her.

_So far away (far away)_

There was a honk outside her apartment building but she paid no attention to it. Her thoughts were only on Percy.

_Been far away for far too long_

Please come home, Percy, please.

_So far away (far away)_

There was a soft knock on a door. It took a moment or two for her to realize it was hers.

_Been far away for far too long_

Annabeth scowled. She wanted to be left alone. The tapping became louder. Her eyes widened.

_But you know, you know, you know_

_That's right,_ the voice in Annabeth's head said. _You know who's at the door._

_I wanted_  
_I wanted you to stay_

Annabeth dashed to the door, hurriedly straightening her clothes and hair. Taking a deep breath, unsure of whether or not she wanted to be wrong, Annabeth opened the door.

_'Cause I needed_  
_I need to hear you say_

"Hey, Wise Girl."

_That I love you_  
_I have loved you all along_

The daughter of Athena stared at him. Percy Jackson gave her his signature troublemaker smirk and puppy dog eyes she always said she was immune too, but they both knew was a lie.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

_And I forgive you_  
_For being away for far too long_

Annabeth suddenly remembered she could move and tackled Percy in a great bear hug, squealing. He wrapped his strong, tan arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in the way she was him.

_So keep breathing_  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

For the first time since he had left, Annabeth felt safe. Secure. Protected. She breathed easy. He always came back to her. Like he said he would.

_Believe it_  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Oh, no problem there_, Annabeth thought, squeezing tighter. Percy chuckled and kissed her cheek softly, sending shivers down her spine. "Gonna let go there, Wise Girl?"

_Keep breathing_  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

The gray-eyed fiancée of Percy Jackson, shook her head vehemently, adjusting her arms for a firmer grip. Not arguing, Percy tossed his bag into the apartment, then picked up Annabeth, leaving her face in the crook of his shoulder and her legs around his waist.

_Believe it_  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

They held each other tightly as he maneuvered them to sit on the couch. He felt her tears leak into his shirt and he gripped her all the more tightly, crushing them together.

_Keep breathing_  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Their bodies relaxed, as they always did when they were touching. Muscles became loose, breathing became easier. Annabeth drew away from Percy's shoulder, only to rest her forehead against his, opening her large gray eyes to look into his bright sea green orbs. Her guards came down, and she spoke for the first time since he arrived on her doorstep.

"I love you."

_Keep breathing_  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Percy smiled, then leaned in and caught his lips with hers. She smiled as he murmured, "I love you, too," against her lips, and then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
